Case of the Supernatural
by AuriusPheonix
Summary: The Doctor returns to earth after several temporal fluctuations, causing trouble of his own. Sam and Dean hear tales of the Time Traveler and seek to stop him. Meanwhile, Castiel runs into an odd angelic mishap.
1. Chapter 1

Magus: Bane

Prologue

This is my story. This journal will tell you of a story. I wish I could tell you that what happened to me I saw coming. That I woke up every day believing that I was meant for something more. But my life was good, and stable. I had a job in the Armed Forces, I had a girlfriend, and a host of happy family.

But what was meant to come came. I was thrust into a live or die world, a world of which that I feel you need protection from. They came, and when they come, nothing good comes of it. They where known as the Hunters. There world is filled with perils and dangers, of death and revival. It was they who rocked the foundation of my world as they tore it apart all around me. I met several friends, lost a few, and learned that training from the age of 8 for combat was not, in fact, a waste of my time. The law is hard, an just. And the fall to hell is all too easy.

And yet it was I who posed a question in their world filled with mystery. For I, a mundane with no prior knowledge of the Shadow World, managed to gain a power that some may argue I shouldn't have. Nonetheless, it is much too late to go back now.

My family will never look at me the same, and I can never live a normal life with this blessing and curse. I am stronger, faster, and more powerful than any human can ever be. And it all started when I met my neighbor. He had somehow been able to avoid me, although I happened to live in the apartment above him. He was mysterious and foreboding, some would say creepy and unwelcoming. But he welcomed me into his world.

His name is Castiel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One: A Dream**

**"A single dream is worth a thousand realities" - JRR Tolkien**

I walked with an easy pace towards his door. I had spent the night training his flight, a group of idiots so great we dubbed ourselves the "Alpha Force". I felt happy, for once. A genuine happiness that radiated to those around me. I opened the door of my 1957 Ford Thunderbird, pausing as my phone began to shake. The screen showed the name of my girlfriend calling him. I slipped the keys into the car, as I answered.

"Hey Hun. What's up?"

"My mom wants to invite you to her banquet." Me and Sarah where planning our marriage, and her mother was planning to throw a banquet in their honor.

"Tell Isa I will be there at 5:45. I know it's later then you would like, but I have work." I knew I was lying. Secretly, I did not really like Sarah's mother. I found her too controlling over Sarah's life, constantly trying to impose her will on our lives. Not cool.

"I'll be out all day, Owen. If you stop by the apartment, I won't be there."

I sighed. I had hoped to see her before long, but alas I had to wait. We don't see each other often, with me being a Captain in the United States Special Operations Command and Sarah being a graphic artist. She was always at her work, and I was constantly on base. Nonetheless, our relationship was flourishing.

I said goodbye quickly, and started my car. Passing the rows of barbed wire fences and high security checkpoints I got to the security outpost, guarding the exit. Calmly, I lowered the tinted window so the guard could see me. A Lance Corporal snapped to attention as he noticed my rank, and shot up a salute.

"Good Morning, Sir!"

I smiled at the Corporal. He was nervous while at attention, I could tell by the shivering in his legs. So I finished the salute.

"Good morning to you, Corporal. I am looking for a day pass."

"Yes sir, I just need your release papers." I relinquished the packet of documents to the Corporal.

"Captain Owen Dawn?"

I nodded.

"I see Colonel Cromb let you off. You've been here for a while, sir..." His eyebrows wrinkled as he noticed my specialist insignia and skills printed in the documents.

"Amused?" At this point I was used to people being shocked at the skills I had acquired over time. Many of them viewed as next to impossible to master.

"Sir. It's says you mastered 5 forms of martial arts before you got here? How..." The corporal looked at me, an expression dawned on his face, awe. I laughed, grinning and gave a knowledgable wink.

"What's your name corporal?"

"I'm Lance Corporal..." He was cut off by the sound of the base alarm. Owen immediately reached for his handgun, and opened the door.

"Corporal, in now!" The corporal jumped into the car, wielding an M16 assault rifle. I kicked the pedal down, shooting the black Thunderbird towards the source of trouble. A fire, coming from within a barrack, was blazing with intense light. A troop of marines surrounded the barrack, and the leader went to greet me and the Corporal as we approached.

"What the hell happened here, Sergeant?"

The sergeant shook his head, looking shocked and angry at the same time.

"I don't know. The flame just engulfed everything. And sir... There are things in there. They've killed everything inside."

My concern grew increasingly as he heard the sergeant's reasoning. I immediately found myself shouting to the marines to tighten up. All weapons where drawn, and the Lance Corporal raised his weapon as well. Noticing it, I,quickly pushed it down. Stealing a quick glance at the Corporal's name tag, I shooed him off.

"But, sir. My place is here!" He looked hurt, but left anyway. I turned back to the fire, and within saw a man. The man slowly walked out of the barracks, and stared at the Marines. Everyone was tense, with all weapons aiming at the man.

"Well well well. I wonder how I will get out of this one..."

The Sergeant opened fire, and the bullets seemed to have no effect on the man. They simply went through him, as he calmly walked about them. All the marines save the Sergeant stopped firing. The man walked towards the Sergeant, who had begun to tremble in fear, and snapped the Marine's neck.

I shot a glance of pure hatred toward the man, my legs tense and ready to spring into battle. I was considering shooting him point blank in the head, but I decided better and out down my weapon. However, unknown to the stranger was the Glock 18 I had hidden in his coat, and the throwing knife I held in my hands.

"Who or what are you?" I asked.

The man laughed. It was a laugh of pure evil, like the eternal pit itself had unleashed it. It chilled me to the bone, something that rarely ever happened.

"I am Abaddon, Lord of the Pit. This base has information I need."

"Concerning what?"

"Concerning two US Citizens, a certain Sam and Dean Winchester."

I snorted, walking directly in front of the man, and spat in his face. He blinked, and returned my stare with amusement twinkling in his eyes.

"If you truly are the Demon Abaddon, then why do you need to get information from us? And even more, why is it that an all powerful DEMON needs to ask mortals for help?"

"That is no longer any of your concern." He eyes went black, and suddenly I felt a rare fear rise in my chest. He threw a punch, as my knife flew from it's clandestine spot. Next thing I knew I was three feet from the demon, gagging and heaving for breath. No. It couldn't be a demon. DEMONS ARE NOT REAL.

I rose, and drew my Glock. With an practiced had went my shots, nailing Abaddon in the heart three times. He seemed to be in pain, and then he looked back up and smiled. Drawing the knife out of his chest, he laughed again. All of a sudden, I felt an odd weakness, and fell to my knees.

"What?!" I looked up at Abaddon to see his wound glowing gold. He looked down at the knife and at the weird symbols written across it. His eyes, white and demonic, filled with rage. Within seconds, I was in a chokehold, all the marines around me dead. He held my in the air, gasping for breath.

"How did you get a Encheli Blade? HOW?"

I tried to respond, but could not. He was crushing the life out of me.

"Abaddon."

Abaddon released me and turned to see a man dressed loosely in a suit and pale trench coat. He looked at Abaddon with a sense of superiority.

"You know what I will do. Leave, now, or die." The man drew a silver-like knife.

"Who is it? Castiel? What, you think I fear you? Heaven is in tatters, and you can do nothing to save it. The time of the Angels is over. The time of demons has arisen."

"And what would you do, Abaddon? Kill all of us and replace us with some twisted form of a guardian?"

Abaddon's eyes seemed to fill with a hint of sadness as he drew a silver knife as well.

"You know as well as I, Castiel, that I too was an Angel once. I did what God asked, and I accepted humanity. But to be belittled by meat sacks? And I waited. I asked. But our heavenly 'FATHER' stayed silent. He abandoned me. So why should I help HIM? Yes. We will rise, and replace you. Guardians that are not limited by a divine force that is NONEXISTENT!"

With that, Castiel seemed to teleport right behind Abaddon, and they began to slash at each other like wild dogs. Abaddon was stronger, and better trained, he was outwitting Castiel. With a hiss, he stabbed Castiel in the arm. Whilst screaming in pain, Castiel shoved his hand on Abaddon's forehead. Abaddon laughed.

"Sorry, Angel boy."

Abaddon kneed Castiel in the chest and whispered something in his ear. I had finally recovered, and rose. I saw the silver knife raise in slow motion. I could stop it.

"Hey, ugly!"

I charged at Abaddon, tackling him to the ground. He paused, in the process of kicking me off, and looked at his wound. My hand rested on the wound. Spontaneously, my kind seared in pain and Abaddon screamed. A gold liquid twisted from his wound and into me. I too screamed, until the pain subsided. The body of Abaddon lay strewn across the floor, looking perfectly fine. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and turned to see Castiel offering me a hand. I accepted it and rose.

"So. Demons, eh? What the hell did I do to it?"

Castiel held a twinkle of worry in his eye, and asked me whether I felt anything off.

"I don't feel off at all. I'm fact..."

_I feel better than ever_

The voice came from my mind.


End file.
